Yandere's lust
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: When Arato Aishi falls in love with a girl named Taeko Yamada, you know things are about to get serious. REAL serious. This 3-part story is about a young man's love for a girl turning deadly. He will do anything for her... ANYTHING.


**A/N: Warning: This story is going to contain sensitive content.**

 **Including: Murder. Kidnapping. Pedophilia. Stalking. Obsession. Stockholm Syndrome. Mass murder. And more.**

 **But since this is a Yandere Simulator story, I guess you thought as much.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator**

...

The birds were flying gently over head with not a care in the world.

Arato stared out the window of the classroom gazing up at the birds. He wished he could be as free. Free from this endless curse. This curse that would never let him live life normally.

Ever since he had been born, he had never been able to feel emotions. Not a single one. But- That's not true... He has felt one emotion... Love.

Love for just one person who can make him feel so wonderful.

Her name was Taeko. She was a year older than him and was always the school butterfly, though he had caught sight of her on her own reading a book.

From the moment he locked eyes with her something in him blossomed. He felt something he had never felt before in all of his seventeen year long life.

Love.

"Mr. Aishi."

He jumped as the sound of his teacher, Ms. Fuka called out his name.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?" She asked.

"Of course, Ms. Fuka." He said politely.

"Well then, you can tell us all what is the difference between electricity and magnetism." Ms. Fuka declared.

Arato stood up and cleared his throat.

"The main difference between electricity and magnetism is magnetism's presence. Electricity can be present in a static charge or the presence of a moving charge. Meanwhile, magnetism's presence is only felt when there are moving charges as a result of electricity."

Ms. Fuka smiled. "Correct."

Arato sat back down and continued to pay attention when he really was thinking of that one girl.

After class ended, Arato was the first to stand up and head for the doors.

"Mr. Aishi." He was called back.

Arato looked over his shoulder and saw Ms. Fuka staring over at him from over her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Fuka?" He asked while walking over to her.

"I would advise for you to pay more attention during class." She lectured him. "I'm not the kind of woman to repeat herself in class."

"I understand." He responded with a smile.

Ms. Fuka nodded her head and gestured for him to leave.

He rushed out of the room and headed straight for the plaza where he knew Taeko always went to for lunch.

He found her there sitting at the school fountain eating her bento like every other day.

He walked by her casually following some guys heading toward the back of the plaza.

There he ducked behind one of the sakura trees, where he continued to gaze at Taeko.

"Hey, did you see that one girl from class 2-1? She is hot!" He heard one boy say from behind him. The group of boys he was talking to were gathered around in a circle position.

"Which one? The blue haired one? Or the green one?" One of them asked.

"The blue one obviously. The green one is so annoying." They all snickered and continued their conversation.

Arato wondered if any other boys thought of Taeko as he did... But of course not! She is his and only his... If only he could muster up enough courage to talk to her...

The school bell rang and class started again.

After classes, Arato waited outside of Class 3-1 for Taeko to appear. One by one students filed out. All except for Taeko.

After waiting for several more minutes he decided to peak in.

...

Taeko Yamada had always been a social girl. Always loved the feeling of having friends to hang out with.

But unfortunately, her closest friend Osano had been absent from school. He was their the first week. Always complaining about how she always took so long to get to school. But one day he just never showed up... She had wondered for the longest time what had happened for him, and finally after four weeks, she managed to take her mind off of it...

After all, there was tons of assignments to do. And her new substitute teacher had been more willing to help her when she needed it...

Just the thought of Mr. Rana's deep seducing voice was enough to make her whimper, and she had spent many a night imagining what it would be like to kiss those smirking lips...

As the bell rang for the end of class, Taeko stood up to collect her things, but ended up dropping her papers and had to stoop down to sort them.

When she looked up, all of the other students had left.

"Having problems are we?" Came that deep voice, almost like a purr.

Taeko blushed at the thought.

"I-I dropped my papers..." She mumbled. Mr. Rana walked over and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Did you drop them on accident... or on purpose?"

She looked up at his perfect face.

"I-I don't know what you mean...?"

His smirk widened. "Have you ever... thought about being with an older man?"

The direct question made Taeko stand up right, her papers long forgotten.

"U-uh..."

"It's alright..." Rana said as he too stood. "I get this all the time. Girls these days just can't seem to know that a teacher is off limits..." Her face heated even more. Of course she's thought of it... But she never dreamed he would be interested...

"I suppose I could make an exception... for you..." As soon as he said this, he placed his hand on Taeko's shoulder, lightly squeezing them.

"M-Mr. Rana.." Taeko looked away.

"Shh... It's okay... Call me Mido..."

Taeko glanced up and was caught instantly by his deep brown eyes. Almost melting into his hand, she nodded.

He smirked once more before closing in and pressing a gentle yet slightly rough kiss on her lips. She was almost two feet shorter than him, so he had to bend down a little, but he did it almost as if it were second nature.

He lightly nipped her bottom lip as he pulled away. "What's my name?"

Taeko could almost not get the words out, gasping. "Mido.."

He picked her up and carried her to the teachers desk. Laying her on it, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside.

Abs flexed at the motion and Taeko felt and urge to feel them. Mido kissed her again before pulling her top over her head, exposing her breasts.

Purring again, Mido took her left nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. The action made Taeko moan and blush harder.

Raising a hand slowly up her leg, he reached under her skirt to remove her panties. After the unneeded bit of clothing was discarded, Mido began to scissor her, preparing her.

Stopping the sucking motion, he asked. "Am I your first?"

"Y-yes..." Taeko couldn't look at him in the eye as he continued to scissor her.

"Perfect... I'll be sure to make this _very_ enjoyable..." He unbuckled his belt and grinded against Taeko. "Take it off."

Taeko hurriedly fumbled with the pants and after they were taken off, Mido nipped Taeko's shoulder. The act alone almost made her cum.

His hard member stood proudly in front of Taeko for a moment, before he slowly pressed the tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. "That's not gonna cut it." He said, barley touching the tip to her entrance.

"Yes..." She whined, getting a little nervous...

Satisfied, Mido eased himself inside of her. As his long length slid in, Taeko groaned. The pain of being stretched making it's appearance. Taking her mind of the pain, Mido pressed his lips to her once again, his tongue licking her lips for permission.

She opened her mouth, and he quickly took the opportunity to explore.

Finally he was fully sheathed inside of her, and waiting there for her to adjust.

After she had, he started to thrust slowly...

Taeko pain at first was almost unbearable, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as Mido continued to thrust in and out. He played with her nipple with one hand and sucked on her nape, causing Taeko to whimper with the attention.

The thrusting grew faster, Mido trying to find her G spot. Finally one thrust caused Taeko to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist.

"W-what was that?" She asked through batted breath.

"What makes sex enjoyable." Was all he said, quickly working to make her cum.

And cum she did. Her eyes squeezing her eyes shut, her head falling back, she gave a loud moan and squirted all over Mido. The fluids only making Mido faster with the wetness.

Thrust after thrust, he continued to hit her G spot, making her nearly scream each time. "A-ah... there... again... pl-please..." Sweat started to poor down Mido as he pushed onward. She wasn't his best, but he'd had worse. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself.

They continued on like this for several more minutes, until finally, Mido gave a grunt and came deep inside. Pulling out, he pulled his pants on.

"Well, that was fun. You should get to your friends." He said, re-buttoning his shirt.

Taeko, still on the table, shirtless and pantyless, nodded.

Pulling her shirt and undergarments back on, she walked behind Mido and gave him a hug around his torso. Mido paused. "Yes... You should go. Imagine if someone caught us together..."

Taeko smiled. "Okay." And went to collect her papers.

...

Arato eased the door open and saw Taeko shirtless being pounded by Mido.

Her whimpers causing him to become hard. Grunting, Arato unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Damn... Taeko." He moaned as he began to stroke it up and down. As he saw Mido pick up speed and Taeko moan louder, Arato picked up speed too. Soon his member was wet with pre-cum and with a final thrust into his hand, he came, shooting his load all over his fist and the wall.

He groaned before securing his member back to his pants and watched as Mido came inside Taeko, her screaming out before the parted.

Arato, envy burning inside him, as Taeko hugged Mido's torso. That should be him that she was hugging.

He should have been the one fucking her.

He should be the one to claim her virginity.

Him... him.. him. HIM!

His fury grew, but he quickly let it slip away as Taeko came walking to the door, her papers now in her hand.

"Shit." He looked around and saw some large boards and boxes a little down the hall.

...

Taeko couldn't believe she had just done the thing she'd dreamed of for the last week. She was still pondering as to how her dream had come true.

Was she dreaming? No, she knew that the pleasure she had felt was beyond a mere dream.

Pure luck? Maybe.

Whatever it was, she was thankful.

As she opened the door, her hand brushed against something warm and wet. "Huh?" She looked at her hand and saw a white goo-like substance on her hand. "Ew, what is this?" She mumbled.

She wiped it on her skirt before continuing down the hall toward the Plaza.

Not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching her from down the hall...

...

 **A/N: Hmm? Good? This was my first real attempt at smut... How was it? Good/bad? Please let me know.**

 **This is just part 1 of a 3 part short story. I don't know when part 2 will be coming, but sooner than it took to write this. :D**

 **This was a request by Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Hope it was worth it. ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
